Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 097
"Countdown to Defeat! The Terror of Deck Destruction" is the ninety-seventh episode in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on March 31, 2013. Featured Duels Yuma Tsukumo vs. Vector Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 3: Yuma Yuma Sets a card. At the End Phase, the effect of "D.D. Ancient Battlefield - Sargasso" activates, inflicting 500 damage to Yuma as he controls an Xyz Monster (Yuma 1600 → 1100). Turn 4: Vector As he controls no monsters, Vector activates "Glorious Numbers", letting him Special Summon a "Number" monster from his Graveyard and draw a card. He Special Summons "Number 104: Masquerade Magician - Shining" (2700/1200) in Attack Position. Vector activates the effect of "Shining", sending the top card of Yuma's Deck ("Magic Recycler") to the Graveyard, though "Shining" may not attack this turn (Yuma's Deck: 3 → 2). Vector Sets a card. Turn 5: Yuma Yuma and Astral attempt ZEXAL Morph, but a few words from Vector stop the process and Astral turns dark. Astral forcefully uses ZEXAL with Yuma, re-intiating the process as Dark ZEXAL. Duel continues in the next episode. Kite Tenjo vs. Mizael Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 2: Mizael "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" attacks and destroys "Starlord Galaxion" (Kite 3000 → 2000).Though not shown, Mizael takes 500 damage at his End Phase via "D.D. Ancient Battlefield - Sargasso". Later counts of Life Points are shown on-screen with that 500 being deducted. Turn 3: Kite Kite activates "Triangle Evolve", targeting a Level 5 or higher monster he controls and letting him treat it as three Overlay Units for an Xyz Summon, though the Summoned Xyz Monster will lose 1000 ATK. He targets "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and overlays it to Special Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (4500 → 3500/3000) in Attack Position. The effect of "D.D. Ancient Battlefield - Sargasso" activates as he Summoned an Xyz Monster, inflicting 500 damage (Kite 2000 → 1500). Mizael activates his face-down "Neutrino Dowsing" as his opponent Special Summoned an Xyz Monster. This lets him target a "Galaxy-Eyes" Xyz Monster he controls, detach an Overlay Unit from it and send a Spell Card from his Deck to the Graveyard to activate the effect of that Spell Card. He targets "Tachyon Dragon" and sends "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force". Via "Barian's Force", he performs a Chaos Xyz Evolution and Ranks Up "Tachyon Dragon" to Special Summon "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" (4500/3000) in Attack Position. As he Summoned an Xyz Monster, he takes damage from "Sargasso" (Mizael 3000 → 2500). Duel continues in the next episode. Reginald "Shark" Kastle vs. Durbe Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 2: Durbe Durbe activates the effect of "Number 102: Holy Lightning - Glorious Halo", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effect of "Number 32: Shark Drake" and halve its ATK (2800 → 1400). "Glorious Halo" attacks and destroys "Shark Drake" (Shark 3000 → 1900). As a "Shark" monster was destroyed, Shark activates his face-down "Shark Revenge Splash", Special Summoning the destroyed monster with its ATK reduced by 1000 and inflicting damage to his opponent equal to the monster's current ATK. He Special Summons "Shark Drake" (2800 → 1800/2100) in Attack Position (Durbe 4000 → 2200) and the effect of "D.D. Ancient Battlefield - Sargasso" activates, inflicting 500 damage to Shark as he Summoned an Xyz Monster (Shark 1900 → 1400). Durbe Sets a card. Turn 3: Shark Shark performs a Chaos Xyz Evolution, overlaying "Shark Drake" to Special Summon "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss" (2800/2100) in Attack Position, taking damage from "Sargasso" (Shark 1400 → 900) as he Summoned an Xyz Monster. As Shark's Life Points are 1000 or less, "Shark Drake Veiss" is not destroyed at the End Phase. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes *When "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" is summon it has 1 less Xyz Material in front of it. *When Dark ZEXAL was performed, "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" was shown with regular Overlay Units instead of Chaos Overlay Units. Notes